A network node as referred to herein may be implemented in various types of network environments such as in company networks, office networks, residential networks, etc., for providing access to external networks, such as, the Internet or other interconnecting networks. However, the functionality of the network node may most fittingly be described in reference to a residential gateway implemented in a residential network.
A residential gateway is a kind of network equipment found in most homes today. The residential gateway, also referred to as home gateway, is a hardware device connecting a home network to external networks, for example, a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet.
A residential gateway may combine the functions of an IP router, multi-port Ethernet switch and WiFi access point. It may also provide port translation functionality (NAT), support for localized Quality of Service (QoS) enforcement and also serves as a dynamic DNS client, etc. The residential gateway may be arranged between a modem and the residential network, or an xDSL or cable modem may be integrated into the residential gateway. Thus, the residential gateway has a connection, such as, an Ethernet connection or xDSL connection, which it may use to connect to the external networks, WANs or the Internet.
In some instances, a network terminal that is connected to a residential gateway may end up not having established correct IP configurations. This may occur, for example, when a residential gateway, which comprises a switch providing external network access, performs a change to a different internet service provider (ISP). It may also occur, for example, when a network terminal in a residential network has been unsuccessful in trying to establish an IP configuration.